1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bedding articles with hidden pockets for concealing an article and more particularly to a combination child's pocketed pillow and a hand graspable play item concealable within a pocket formed into the perimeter of the pillow, the play item, while remaining tethered, is removable from the pocket for play making the pillow “doll like” and then reconcealable within the pocket.
2. Description of Related Art
Pillows are well known to provide young children with comfort, convenience, a place atop which to sleep and a source of comfort and play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,075 to Park discloses a plush toy doll capable of manipulation into a plurality of forms. Spector teaches a dual-function transformable pillow that functions as a head rest and transforms into a figurative humanoid or animal-like form to serve as a plaything in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,369. A combination toy including a decorative pillow and a soft sculptural human figure doll is taught by Burnett et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,512.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,938, Reynolds teaches an object capable of having its shape altered having a first cloth-like material formed in a first shape, an aperture formed in the first material so that an internal hollow of the first shape can be accessed and a second pliable material positioned within the internal hollow and formed to assume a second predetermined shape.
Lamle discloses a pillow transformable into an animal character or toy in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,528. A security object system comprised of a combined pillowcase and doll carrier wherein the pillowcase includes a family unit depiction and removable pockets provide carrying means for removable dolls related to the family unit is taught by Lorizio in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,318.
An interior container insert for a pillow, cushion or stuffed toy which consists of an insert bag with an anchor which can be inserted into and anchored to the above forms is taught by Aston in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,728. Reynolds discloses toy objects that can be altered to assume different shapes associated with the same activity in U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,399.
Burdorf et al. teach ornamental designs for convertible cushions in U.S. Patent Des. 358,054 and Des. 364,985. A soft sculpture convertible to a blanket with pillow having a hollow body portion including an opening for receiving and storing a blanket therein is taught by Bowen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,045.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,157 to Story discloses pillow cases utilized for both decorative and functional sleeping purposes. The pillow case is adapted to receive caricature animal and other caricature character appendages at the pillow case corners. Saarela et al. teach a combination pillow, tote and toy consisting of a pillow, a fabric handle allowing the pillow to be carried, a fabric doll and a pocket which provides a place to put books or toys in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,468.
A dual purpose plush toy used as both a sleep enhancer toy and headrest pillow is taught by Koening in U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,769. Hall teaches the ornamental design for a gift pillow in U.S. Design Patent D476,184. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,400 to Nichols et al. discloses an article of bedding with a hidden pocket for storing an item.
Morris discloses a soft and pliable doll having a self-contained closeable storage compartment within the body of the doll for accessories used therewith in U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,712. The ornamental design for a pillow with a cavity is taught by Faircloth in U.S. Design Patent D504,269.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,617 to Lauro teaches a pillowcase alone and in combination with a unique pillow design which provides an interior pocket open at an outer margin thereof for receiving and protectively storing small articles. A play pillow with hiding space is taught by Faircloth et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,421.
An educational pillow case having room for casing a pillow, an exterior surface having a shape of a stuffed toy, and a plurality of pockets and detachable pieces which include messages, objectives, incentives, rewards or a combination thereof is taught by Payette-Hebert et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,722,357. Shinner teaches a convertible blanket comprising a blanket and a pocket into which the blanket can be stowed to create a pillow or cushion in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/0199998.
An apparatus for a pillow that converts into a soft toy figure is disclosed by Smoot et al. in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0182478. In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0197190, Lloyd teaches an interchangeable plush toy and storage assembly. In some embodiments, the assembly comprises a pillow which includes a storage component.
The present disclosure provides a uniquely configured combination pillow which functions decoratively as a head, and play item such as a small miniature doll body which is concealable within a pocket formed between two connected together cushioning members so that the play item may be withdrawn from the pocket by the child, grasped, and played with while being maintained in tight proximity to the pocket and the opening from which the play item has been withdrawn, a tether acting to maintain close communication between the pillow and the play item.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.